fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Chapter Ten
Premise After Jones was left behind with his gangs, the Teen Titans find that the Titan Tower is stolen by thieves. They chase after it but with Superjail and UltraPrison. When they got Kai’s Fire of Courage represented aggression. They encounter the A.V.L (Anti-Villain League), who hate Mighty Beauty Queen who plan on stealing the Diamond Clock from Clockwork dimension to changed their loved ones’ fates. They then encounter the Mighty Villains, a group of dangerous villains and he explained nemesis of Mighty Beauty Queen’s damsels in distress. Their leader, King Candy, who intends on becoming invincible. Plot Plot As Jones continues to question his purpose, when he went to bathroom and the mirror transforms into his inner self, commanding Jones to avenged the lovers. Jones refuses, informing that he is no only wants to know the truth. Shocked at his "failure" and perceived weakness, Inner Jones promptly dismisses him. As the sun comes up, Jones sees Powerpuff Girls, Bliss, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup has abilities to alternate the timeline which revealed that their powers given by Darlene. Jones get Hulk Jimmy to see it and remarked about it but Jimmy heard Bubbles’ voice, reminded of Timmy and isn’t reverting into normal boy. He said that something he was used to me take Timmy for first time when Timmy was used to look for Science project and Timmy’s hat was reminded him of his true love. Jones encourages him to keep trying to fight for their lives as long as they can. As Darlene come with quests, Miguel and Hiro asked her where did they started first, Darlene get answered by saying that she’s must get make Miguel and Hiro re-enacted as Timmy and Jimmy from episodes (for Timmy, Bad Heir Day; for Jimmy, One of US and Evil Beneath). When the Wu-Cru on the way to find Prototypattitudes. Jones takes off green sackbag, taking and winding up a music box, while Robin does pushups with large bags on his back. Raven lies sunbathing as Beast Boy comes up to her, undoing her bikini top and massaging her back. Sensei Garmadon and Misako places a crystal bell on Pig Timmy to ring if they is in need of help and Timmy Fairy and Professor Neutron come some for help. As they traveling to make Hiro and Miguel become like Jimmy and Timmy, Jones how the year heard about Episodes was bad luck, but Professor Neutron said that no one watched them but even Darlene had been traumatized before. Cyborg runs up and sits down in the sand as Starfire looks at the Titan Tower, noting how cool it is. Cyborg notices that the Titan Tower is starting to be taken away, and Robin and Cyborg freak out. Robin tries to use the grappling hook to reach it but stops short of reaching the bow before his hook retracts. The Teen Titans are then left on the beach yelling at the thief to give back their Tower. In City of Villains, when stone jaguar was passed through the empire castle palace. Inside, the four robotic children who happened that they’re recruited as sidekicks but when they’re weaker so Snydrome has his scientists to murdered them and transplanted their brains into robot puppets as slaved servants. They received foods made by Snydrome, Bratt, El Macho and Vector so Finn tried them all. Snydrome said in May 20, they’re gonna ruler the world. Meanwhile, the groups travels to the Dimmsdale, where they make Miguel to re-enact as Timmy when he lost Dante, into terrible scenes such as being attacked by crocodiles, accidentally blowing up the dynamite hall and get almost eaten by lake monster who Pig Timmy recalled how he get Mental Scar before but Timmy Fairy said he own Loch lake monster as friendly family pet. After, Hiro survived children show called The Happy Show Show made by Grandma Taters who was Professor Neutron’s friend, he lose his cat, Mochi when he heard scary sounds on fogs which accidentally run into slide that lead to Dr. Moist’s Lair, Hiro tried to save his cat but they also meet a young boy named Sora who helps them after they get caught in a net Professor Neutron placed. Hiro begged Sora to find Mochi back but Sora mocked Mochi’s relationships by saying that was Hiro’s cousin, much to Hiro’s annoyance and Darlene asked Jimmy where does Mochi went to. Jimmy said that he headed to Dr. Moist’s lair so Hiro goes alone to catches up but Jones helped him. Darlene become worried and asked Timmy Fairy is Jones and Hiro were both crazy but Timmy said no so the gangs goes to find them. When Jones and Hiro fall into a lair, Hiro reunited with Mochi but they turned into Algae men when Dr. Moist invited to Dinner Party after told by Hiro about if they eat algae food they’re become the servants. Jones, Mochi and Hiro. Suddenly, they encounter with a aggressive girl in ninja suit named who can helped them escaped from Algae Men by fighting them back. Jones was able to steal the antidote enough for Mochi and Hiro while Courage tricks the Algae Men into chaining themselves to a post, and uses her sword as hook for makeshift grappling hook to climb out and they escaped. Courage’s red color is the same color as Kai which represents aggression, brave and cunning, and she actually resembles Darlene as a fire of courage, it turns into an essences for the map to Ultimate Weapons. Jones asked what next and Kai said that he must find Zane’s Icy Titanium of Loyalty represent intelligence but Sora thinking they’re making Prototypattitudes for map and told them it just a fanfiction so he goes off but Miguel sees that was keyblade and asked Sora what’s it that was KeyBlade so they decided to recruited Sora as well after Hiro offered Sora a job at they pay for services so the latter’s agree. Later the Wu-Cru reunited by Teen Titans and Hive Fives who are shown cramped on a small swan paddle boat to chase the thief wearing clothes for wedding ceremonies as their regular clothes were stolen with the both towers, they are greeted by The Warden of SuperJail and The Mistress of UltraPrison who caught them. They come across a girl struggling in the water, and Hiro dives in to save him. However it ends up being a trick as all of the heroes ends up getting captured by a net, lifted up and out of the water. They are brought down on the deck of another ship, where a man in a uniform stands. He introduces himself as Silas Ramsbottom, as the woman introduces herself as Lucy Wilde as well as her daughters, Margo, Edith and Agnes, and they are the Anti-Villain LeagueP. They declare they will changed the world by steal the Diamond Clock from Clockwork Dimension to back in time with Helen Parr, which Starfire explains is one of the greatest artifacts in the world. Robin asks Ramsbottom about the Titan Tower, which he replies was taken by the Adventure Time Villains. He shows the wanted posters of several villains (Uncle Gumbald, The Squirrel, Ricardio, Bandit Princess, Me-Mow and Ash). to them. They then find a fleet of ships coming toward them, the fleet of the Adventure Time Villains. In the crow's nest of one of the ships is Ashcompletely naked taking a bath. Me-Mow then jumps out and declares that their captain, Uncle Gumbald, will become the King. Me-Mow and Ash order an attack, so the armies of the Adventure Time start leaping down to attack the heroes. The heroes manage to fight them off, but Me-Mow himself leaps down, curling up and unleashed a big spiky white claws. Darlene snatched Jones’ Cookie Monster plushy and places them on Sharice as they gets ready to fight. The Doctor declares his plan, "Fearing is Losing", and has their boat flee from the Adventure Time Villains' fleet. In the chaos, the AVL lose a small box, so Lucy leaps into the water after it as Margo whacks The Doctor in the head to stop him. Lucy retrieves the small box to Helen, but Ash and Me-Mow arrives, standing on the back of a rolling ball in the water, and Me-Mow hurls bombs at the boat, blowing it apart. Ash and Me-Mow kidnap Sharice, as she is a great one, and throw another bomb to make their getaway. Jones sinks below the ocean's surface, but Kai manages to retrieve him. The remaining UltraPrison, Superjail and the heroes huddle aboard the wreckage with the AVL, with Lucy deploying a parachute as a makeshift sail. Alice blames Lucy’s going after the music box for the reason Sharice was kidnapped, but Ramsbottom explains that it is the only thing Helen has left of their hometown. A brief flashback shows how when Lucy and her daughters found Helen, the lullaby of the music box which belong to her baby son was all that could calm her down. Darlene asks if that means they are not family, but Lucy replies that they are heroes even if not through blood. As they sail along, Jay spots a whirlpool, and Ramsbottom says that it means they are coming close to Clockwork Dimension. Category:Blog posts